


Light

by wordsmisleadinghere



Series: The Time Machine [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drabble and a Half, Gen, M/M, Regret, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: Stars are not always hung in the sky.





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in September 2004. Inspired by the old lotr100's “Sun, Moon, Stars” challenge, but I missed the deadline and went over the word limit. Oops.

Ever since he was young, Sam loved to look at the stars. He was always in awe of the way they would shimmer and glow.  
  
As he grew up, Sam learned that stars are not always hung in the sky. That sometimes you can find one so close to you that you just don’t see it. And when you do, you still deny what is there, because you still believe them to be higher than you.  
  
Now, when he watches the stars they don’t hold the same beauty and shine that they once did. They can’t anymore. Not when Sam knows that brightest star is no longer with him and it’s bright light is far from his sight. Not when it’s too late for him finally to change his mind  
  
Yet he still watches the stars.  
  
Waiting until he can see that light again.


End file.
